Correct positioning of an exercise bench relative to an exercise unit has long been recognized as an important element of proper weightlifting. Some prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,608, issued to Mahnke et al., disclose a workout bench connected to a main frame for support. The Mahnke et al. bench is positioned high enough off the ground to permit the user to do leg extension work. However, this positioning results in the user's feet being off the ground when the bench is completely horizontal. Therefore, the user's feet cannot provide stability for the user when the user preforms exercises in a horizontal position.
The seat portion of the Mahnke et al. bench cannot be inclined. Further, the Mahnke et al. seat, rather than the bench, is horizontally adjustable. Consequently, the seat cannot be adjusted horizontally when the bench is completely horizontal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,934, issued to Roethke, discloses an exercise bench and a tower. The bench is vertically adjustable, and includes a seat that is horizontally adjustable along the length of a central frame member. The Roethke bench is supported at one end by a frame member and at the other end by a single leg so that the seat and frame member are elevated above the ground. Similar to the Mahnke et al. bench, the Roethke seat, rather than the bench, adjusts along the length of the central frame member. Additionally, the incorporation of a seat that is not fixed to the elevating supports results in variable stresses being placed on the supports as the seat is adjusted. This decreases the structural stability of the bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,616, issued to Wolff, also discloses an elevated, laterally extending frame member that supports a two section bench. The seat, rather than the bench, adjusts along the laterally extending frame member.